


Look at me

by orphan_account



Series: Volatile Times [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Aromantic Jake, F/F, Help, Onesided Crush, TW: drinking, Unrequited, Unrequited Love, also Roxy is super sweet and caring towards all of them okay, how do tag, oblivious-ness, poor roxy, tw: smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3483161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Roxy really loves Jane but Jane has a thing for Jake and Roxy is all around caring and sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look at me

**Author's Note:**

> _Yoooooo another shitty fanfic up_   
>  _I apologize beforehand for any spelling errors or mischaracterization._

When you first met her in person, she was as beautiful as you had imagined. Her hair was short and neatly cut into a not-really-bob, and her bright blue eyes looked so vibrant behind her oval-rimmed glasses. She was a bit more chubby then you and she was a lot shorter. The way the walked was clumsy but still adorable and you found yourself even more in love with her. 

But of course, she was head over heels for Jake. And that's no surprise. He was attractive, and "so smooth"as she claimed, though still a bit dorky.  
You didn't resent Jake in any way for Jane liking him though. He was still a good friend. But all this was just so.... Hard.  
None of these relationships seemed to fit. You liked Jane, Jane like Jake, Dirk also liked Jake, and Jake was aromantic.

Aside from that, you suppose you should actually acknowledge the current events.

You and your three friends were sitting around a booth in a low-quality restaurant that honestly couldn't rank higher than Denny's if Denny's didn't make you get food poisoning if you so much as stepped foot inside. 

You, of course, ordered a martini, passing off as older than you actually were due to your matured face and body type. Jane got a strawberry smoothie and you didn't hear what the boys got because you had gotten a call from your younger sister. 

_"Hey, Roxy?"_ Rose began, checking to make sure you had actually answered and this not just being your thingy for when you couldn't answer. What was that called again? Whatever.

"Heeeey. Wassup?" You answered, somewhat nonchalant but more just trying not to get too worried. Rose rarely called unless it was important.

 _"Moms out drinking with Johns father again so I'll be leaving to spend the night with Kanaya, if that's alright with you?"_ she asked in a polite it tone, remembering to ask before leaving the house.

"Oh, ummm, Kanaya? Who's that again? Oh wait nevermind she's your girlfriend huh? Sure you can stay. Just uhh, be back before three tomorrow."

 _"Alright, thanks. Enjoy your time with your friends."_

_clack._

The sound indicating she had hung up sounded and you put your phone back into the pocket of the lavender hoodie that you had borrowed from Rose.

"Was that Rose?" Jane asked, looking up.

"Yeah. She was askin' of she could stay over at her girlfriends cuz moms out drinking with daddy Egbert." You stated. Jane made a mock vomit motion.

"Oh _god_ Roxy! Please don't call him daddy Egbert ever again. I'm gonna throw up." She said jokingly, laughing that adorable laugh afterwords. 

"haha, sorry Janee. I think mom likes calling him that though." You said, wiggling your eyebrow. She raised her arms and crossed them, making an "X" and shook her head.

"nope nope nope nope. NOPE." She let out dorkily. You laughed as the waitress brought you all your orders. You sipped at the martini lightly, enjoying the subtle watermelon flavor this one had. Whenever you came here you told them to flavor it however they liked, and of course they remembered. 

You were about to say something to Jane but looking over you saw the way she looked at Jake. You knew how she felt about him. You knew how badly she wanted him to look at her the way she looked at him. But still, you wanted her to look at _you_ that way. Though... It felt oddly good to hurt like this. You sighed, sipping at your martini again. 

"Brb guys." You said, standing up to walk out of the restaurant. Stepping outside, you lit a cigarette and enjoyed how it warmed your fingers in the cold air, taking a drag from it.

Not long after, Jake stepped outside and looked only briefly until he saw you, walking over. You quickly dropped the cigarette and stepped on it, not wanting your friends to know about this. Still, he sat on the bench next to where you were standing and muttered "I know." 

"Since when?" You asked, looking over to him.

"That time you all stayed over, you went outside at night to smoke. I saw." He said, trying to use as little of his "English slang" as possible.

"Ah." You responded, looking at the sky.

"I know about the other thing too," he began, and your head snapped back down to look at him again.  
"Your feelings for Jane. It's quite obvious, though I doubt she realizes. If she did, she wouldn't be so blatantly staring at me constantly." He finished, looking at you softly. Oh, so Jakee wasn't oblivious to Janes feelings. He's smart, though he's a lot smarter then he lets on. 

"Hm. I'm surprised you knew. Though of course if you know, strider knows too. I just.. It hurts, y'know? I'm not mad at you for it or anything cuz that would be rude and shallow, but it's just so hard to see her look at you that way, and talk about you all the time." You rambled, knowing you could trust Jake with this sort of thing and know he wouldn't ever judge you. 

"I know. I know how hard it is for you. If I.... If I tried to pursue a relationship with Dirk, do you think that would help her see?" He asked hesitantly.

"No. Even if it did, it would hurt her. And she doesn't love me, so it's not much use anyway. On top of that, I don't want you starting any relationships you don't wanna be in. I care about all of you too much." You said, sitting on the bench as well. He nodded in understanding as you lit another cigarette. 

It was snowing by now and Jane had come out to see if everything was okay. When she saw the cigarette between your fingers and the look on Jakes face, she sighed and sat beside you, putting her arm around your shoulder. She glared at the cigarette as if it had personally insulted her, to which you laughed. 

Then, of course, she looked at Jake. She talked to Jake. She joked with Jake. 

Jane, sweet beautiful Janee, please look at me.

**Author's Note:**

> So I have the basic layout set up for this series, though parts that are left blank I haven't come up with anything for yet. Some of them are loosely relating to each other but for the most part it's multiple au's and settings and shit. (Also I just copy/pasted this from a note on my iPad that I made breifly to remember the plots ok)
> 
> Look at me: cotton candy unrequite (✅)
> 
> What have I become:
> 
> I am lost, I was once a gentleman: dirkjake Jake is hella confused about things 
> 
> But the theif came out in my London Town: Terezi/vriska cops and robbers
> 
> So I must leave you now: Dave/Terezi break up
> 
> But I will remember the ups and downs: (continuation of above idea) Dave strider/Karkat Vantas 
> 
> Goodbye my friends: Dave suicide attempt
> 
> Goodby to the money: Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor Eridan quits his job as ms. March for sol
> 
> Adieu to the fuckers that think that it's funny: gamzee hallucinates Terezi (who's dead) as she laughs at him for his addictions
> 
> I just wanna turn the lights on: Karkat/Dave Karkat wanna see Dave's eyes (relative Sadstuck)
> 
> Look at me in the apocalypse: arafef apocalypse au Aradia kills a lot of zombies and hates herself for it 
> 
> My European guilt, expecting instant fix: dirkjake Dirk dies (probably drowned idk) Jake guilty af (+night terrors)
> 
> I imagine all the brutal services of ancient infidels: Karkat cries about signless and stuff idk
> 
> Of all the wounded and crying witches: Davejade 
> 
> I drove through countries like a marching funeral: Dirk driving to nowhere
> 
> along the lonely roads with all the empty human souls: continuation of apocalypse-stuck fef died
> 
> Filling their empty hearts with slum religion and coca-cola: lonely hearts club (see what I did there) um Dave and gam and tav and kar and other ppl have a " lonely hearts club" where they talk about feelings and read books on religion and drink soda
> 
> Every book is read and I'm paralyzed: ^^^ lonely hearts club also and they ran out of books, tavros reached full parslyzation
> 
> Every fist is clenched, but I'm so tired: some thing that has to do with Equius idk yet


End file.
